


A Postcard from George

by Bookwormsarah



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormsarah/pseuds/Bookwormsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something very silly I wrote partly in response to a prompt.  I never imagined myself writing Famous Five Fic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Postcard from George

Dear Mother and Father,  
The treatment seems to be going well, and all the spots are going down. I had a letter from Anne, who says that Timmy is being good. The doctors still don’t know why I’ve suddenly become allergic, but they think it could have been to do with over exposure to whatever has caused it. Please ask Julian to stop sending me advice. I really think the doctors know better than him what to do. There is no reason to think that gun runners poisoned me, this time at least, so Dick can stop keeping watch at the smuggler’s cove. The cakes are delicious, Mother, but the ward can’t eat more than two a day. I do hope that Father’s latest secret formula is going well, and that he hasn’t been kidnapped this month.  
Later: I had to stop because the doctor came in to do more tests. They have discovered that I have an allergy to ginger beer. As I can’t imagine an adventure without the latter, I think this will be the end of the Famous Five.  
Love from George


End file.
